Forevermore
by Fox Muffin
Summary: Begins on the opening night of Don Juan Triumphant. Raoul and Erik learn some things about forbidden love and the difference between love and obsession. Erik/Christine, Raoul/Christine Erik/Raoul. THIS IS A SLASH FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Four Kisses

**This is a short fic…about Erik and Raoul. Yes its slash, yes it has homosexual content. I decided to rate it M for language and maybe things yet to come…I really don't know. But better safe than sorry! Another thing, in most Erik/Raoul fics…Erik is always the guy in the relationship, so I decided to change it up a bit, Erik is now the girl in the relationship 'evil chuckle'. This starts during the Don Juan Triumphant scene.**

Raoul's POV

I gazed down at the stage where Christine was, she had begun singing in her sweet angelic voice. _A voice that was honed and created by a madman_, my mind whispered. I sighed, of course…the Phantom of the Opera would always work his way back into my mind when I least expected it. I kept gazing at Christine, a small smile tugged at my lips then changed to a gasp as I heard it, edgy and whispered.

"_Passarino…_"

I started and stared at the slender masked man who was now walking towards Christine, "_go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey_."

I trembled and leaned down, _no…no this can't be happening!_

He continued singing, "_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent."  
_I trembled at Christine's automatic response, responding to him as if he were her lover.

_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided."  
_I stood, no…please no…why are they looking at each other that way? She doesn't know him at all…and he's a homicidal madman!_  
Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
our games of make-believe are at an end.  
_The way they held each other was enough to drive me insane._  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend  
What raging _FIRE_ shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?"

I willed Christine not to sing, not to continue this sultry song. But she began singing anyway…

"_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence. "  
_I could have sobbed, in my mind I begged for God to put me out of my misery._  
"I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided. "  
_she was against him now, his hand on her, "let her go!" I whispered under my breath, I couldn't watch him touch her…but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene below me._  
"Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun. "  
_my hands were clenched, this needed to stop!_  
Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"_

They both held eachother, standing up on the bridge above stage. Without knowing I had stood and now I stood, tears in my eyes. I wanted to scream, tear out my hair, stab myself in the ears. Any distraction from the way they were looking at each other, anything….then they began singing _together._

"_Past the point of no return  
the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return."  
_The Phantom then began singing alone, his eyes were sad and full of love for her and only her. For some reason this hurt me more than anything, to see the love in his eyes…funny…I couldn't quite place the color…_  
"Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude_

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…"

She suddenly jerked off his black mask, to reveal his deformity and…blonde hair?

Christine's eyes widened in horror, but then she looked utterly sorry.

I could see tears in his eyes, to be honest his deformity wasn't that bad…he was still handsome…

He then grabbed her, sliced the rope holding up the chandelier and they vanished through a trap door.

"No!" I yelled, I swung out of Box 5 and slid down a rope, then ran to Madame Giry.

"Where did he take her?" I cried.

She sighed then answered, "I will show you, but keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Meg tried to come with us, but both Madame Giry and I kept her back.

Meg tried to keep the mob back, but it was incredibly difficult.

"This is as far as I can take you…" Madame Giry said, stopping.

"Thank you Madame Giry. My true love will not escape from me that easily." **(A/N: escape?...wasn't Christine kidnapped? Is probably what Mme. Giry is thinking. Heh…heh.)**

She nodded and I continued on my way, jerking off some of my clothes so they wouldn't get in the way.

Suddenly I fell through a trap door and plummeted into freezing water, "what the-".

The portcullis above me began to slide down, I noticed a lever and barely moved it, the portcullis then rose and I slipped onto the bank.

Panting, I ran, I had to find them!

I arrived just as the Phantom saw me, "my dear!" he cried, "I think we have a guest!"

"Raoul!" Christine cried, "no Raoul leave! He will kill you!"

"Don't hurt her!" I begged.

"I would never hurt her," he drawled, striding to the lever that opened this portcullis. I ran in, "you must leave." I whispered.

They both stared at me.

"Raoul?" Christine whispered, "Raoul what are you talking about?"

"I said we must leave Christine…" I said loudly.

"He…he won't let us!"

The Phantom shook himself, bent, grabbed something from the water and in a second I found a noose around my neck and the Phantom tying me to the now closed portcullis.

I noticed that he was a few inches shorter than me and much more slender than I had originally thought.

"No!" Christine cried, running to the bank, but going no further.

He began singing, but I paid no mind, then I heard him.

"_So do you end your days with me? Or send your lover to his _grave?" with the word 'grave' he gave the noose a hard tug, cutting my air off more.

I gasped and gripped his slender arm, he spun and stared at me, he hissed and tried to jerk his arm out of my grip. But I wouldn't let him go, Christine took this momentary distraction to begin singing and walked towards us, "_pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life have you known?"_

Her singing distracted both of us and he slipped out of my grip and began walking towards her, in a trance-like state.

"_God gave me courage to show you…you are not alone!" _she stretched on her toes and pressed her lips to his, softly and gently. She pulled back a bit then jerked back to him and kissed him with vigor, grabbing the hair at his neck and pulling him closer.

Pain seared through my heart as he pulled her to him, then he suddenly let her go.

"Leave…" he sobbed, "take her and go…forget all about the angel in Hell…" he turned and was gone.

Christine and I ran to the gondola and got in, then, "Raoul I have to go back…"

"What?" I cried.

"I must!"

"No!" I yelled, "I will go and slay the beast!"

"No…Raoul…please."

"Christine no…if you leave this boat…"

But she ignored me, jumped out and ran to the place where the Phantom had entered.

I stood, thinking over the two kisses, then Christine was back. She pressed her lips to mine, "let us leave now Raoul…" she whispered.

But I jumped out of the gondola, "Raoul!" she cried, "what are you doing?"

I shoved the gondola and turned, not caring if she got away alright, I felt more betrayed than ever.

"Wait!" I yelled, as I saw the Phantom about to leave.

He turned and glared at me, "come to gloat Vicomte?" he hissed.

"No…I have to tell you something," I walked until I was only a foot away.

He stepped back and his back collided with the mirror, he couldn't go anywhere.

"G-get out!" he whispered, trembling, his eyes darting around, like a cornered animal looking for an escaped. And indeed he was cornered and looking for escape.

I drew my sword, his eyes widened and his fists clenched. I tossed the sword into the lake, "please…can I just talk to you?" I begged.

"This…you're just trying to distract me until the mob comes!" he cried, then he quickly dodged around me, ducking and as I turned I saw him standing in the lake, glaring at me.

"Please…" I begged.

"No!" he yelped, "get out!"

Suddenly a shot rang out and he jerked, his eyes were humongous.

"No!" I cried, running to him, I scooped his slender body into my arms and ran to the mirror, I ran through it and into Christine's room, thankful it was empty I quickly ran from the room and out of the Opera Populaire. I then saw my carriage and jumped in, the Phantom still cradled in my arms.

"To my estate!" I yelled, "and hurry!"

My driver nodded and we were off, the Phantom stirred and I looked at him, "hush…you'll be fine."

He groaned and opened his eyes feebly, "why…"

I cut him off, "what is your name?"

"My name…?" he mumbled.

"Yes…"

"Madame Giry…calls me…Er…ik…" he then shuddered and fainted in my arms.

"Erik…" I whispered, stroking his soft blonde hair, "Erik…I will keep you safe and you _will _live!" and without thinking I bent and kisses his slightly parted lips, their softness shocked me and I deepened the kiss before pulling up and feeling quite glad he was unconscious.

**A/N: end chapter 1! Hmm…I will prolly continue this…2 reviews and I will! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Am I?

**Erik's POV**

When I woke up I was terrified for several reasons. One, I had no idea where I was; two, my mask and wig were not on me, therefore anyone could see my deformity and my horrid blonde hair; three, there was man I had never seen above me, frowning and muttering; and four, said man was pressing my lower back in this _one spot_ that made me want to scream because of the fiery hot, burning, aching, ripping, searing pain that ran through me.

"Oh he's awake," I heard the man say above me.

My fists were clenched and I felt tears in my eyes, but I kept my eyes shut and willed the tears not to run down my face.

"Is he going to be okay?" a frantic voice, one which I hated, cried.

I jerked up, or tried to at least, the pain got even worse and I collapsed back on the bed. Tears now escaped from my eyes and I curled into a U shape.

The man sighed, "I'll leave you two to talk for a while, if you need me just call."

I heard the footsteps to the door, then heard the door open and close, and listened to the fading footsteps.

"Erik?" _that voice _murmured near my ear, "do you feel any better?"

I trembled, Gods…where am I? And…wait a minute!

I whipped around, ignoring the horrible pain and tears running down my face, "how…how do you know my name?" I growled.

He raised his eyebrows, "y-you told me…"

"No I didn't," I snapped, "Why _in the Hell _would I tell you that?"

He smiled, "because I saved you from the mob."

I scowled, "what are you talking about?"

His smile faded a bit, "the mob…after you kidnapped Christine? Which happened after you sang with her…which happened after you killed Pianji, which happened after-"

"Yes, yes. I get it…I just don't remember anything after Christine and you left."

"What?" he looked confused now, "only Christine left, I came back…"

"Why?" I scoffed, "to kill the monster? Make sure that the beast would be slain?"

He looked away then said quietly, "If that is why I came back than why would I save you from the mob?"

I looked away, "I'm sure you had your own reasons…"

He sighed, "Yes…but not the ones you think…"

I glowered at the door; I couldn't look at him, with those sad brown eyes…

I sighed, "Your own reasons?"

"Yes…" and I could _hear _the smile and blush in his voice.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me before that man comes back in here and messes with my back again…"

"I'm not going to kill you!" he cried.

I turned and looked at him, "please? That man…" I shuddered, "…and the pain in my back…"

He looked puzzled, "you mean the doctor?"

"Doctor?" I yelled, sitting up and practically screaming in pain.

He jumped up, "hey be careful!"

He reached out to push me back down, but one lethal glare and snarl from me and he backed off.

I shoved the blankets down with my bare feet, I took note of the bandages around my waist and the fact I was only wearing my black pants. I would get angry about that later, instead I stood and grabbed my boots, quickly pulling them on and tying hastily. I looked around until I saw my black shirt lying on a chair, I grabbed that as well and pulled it on, not bothering to button it.

"Where's my m-" I started, when he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"What the Hell?" I cried.

He set his hands on either side of my face and leaned close, "please…get back in the bed…"

I growled, kicked my leg up and set the bottom of my boot against his stomach, then shoved both my hands against his chest, pushing him away, "back off…"

He held up his hands in surrender but didn't move otherwise, "please, Erik…"

"Did I _say _we were on a first name basis?" I snarled, nudging him hard with my boot.

"You can call me Raoul." He said, obviously not understanding what I had meant.

"No, Monsieur de Chagny, I will not call you by your first name. because we are still enemies."

He sighed and shook his head, "I am amazed you haven't collapsed from the pain yet."

I scowled at him, "it doesn't hurt." But that was a lie, the pain in my back was searing because of the position my leg was in.

"Please…" he repeated, leaning so his face was only inches from mine.

I stared into his eyes, they really were quite alluring and made me think of chocolate…

"Please…I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are…"

"I…I…I'm f-fine…" I stammered out, "I…don't need to…to be t-taken care of…"

**Raoul's POV**

I didn't know when Erik, who was currently trapped between the wall and myself, developed a stutter, but the extra air which blew across me made me lean closer to him and I wanted to kiss him senseless.

But instead I took a more gentlemanly approach, "please get back in the bed…" I murmured.

"I…I am fine…" he whispered.

I felt a bit disappointed that his stutter was gone, but just being close to this golden haired, honey eyed beauty was enough to arouse me.

I pulled away from him slowly, letting his slender long fall slowly, when I heard him whimper in pain.

I gently held onto his upper leg and slowly and gently set it down on the ground.

"Th-thank you…" he murmured, once I was standing and facing him again.

"You're welcome," I smiled, and then without a second thought I gently picked him up.

He gasped in shock but wrapped his arms around my neck nonetheless. I carried him just the few feet to the bed, set him down, and took his boots off.

I pushed him down, so he was lying down, then pulled the covers back up over his slender body. His arms were still wrapped neck, and I gently unwound them. I straightened and turned to leave him.

"Wait!" he cried, "don't…"

I turned, "what?"

"Don't…please don't leave me…"

I raised my eyebrows, "you want me to stay?"

"Yes…" he whispered, "please…stay with me…"

I smiled and walked to him, then lay down next to him.

He sighed softly and curled up against me, laying his head on my chest.

I gently draped one arm over his waist and sighed happily.

And soon he was sleeping, and I had never been so happy. To have this beautiful blonde angel lying next to me…I kisses the top of his head and pulled him a bit closer.

"My angel…" I whispered, before letting my eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tea and Other Worrisome Things

**A/N: why are they acting this way? Lust…plus my friend, who asked me to write this anyways, said I needed to make it smutty… T^T she threatened to take my tea! 'is addicted to tea'**

**Erik's POV**

It had been several days since Raoul had 'visited' me, and I had hardly moved from the bed. I had found out not to long ago that this was Raoul's room and his bed as well. This news did nothing for me, except make me more miserable. When someone knocked on the door I didn't move, maybe if they assumed I was asleep they would leave me alone…

"Monsieur? The Vicomte is getting worried about you. You haven't eaten since you got here…"

I glanced up at the cheery voice, a plump woman stood there, holding a mug of something.

I sniffed delicately, "is that…tea?" I murmured.

"Yes monsieur, imported…the Vicomte wanted me to give it to you…"

"How did he know I liked tea?" I muttered.

"I don't think he knew…I think he just assumed from the way you acted…"

"And how did I act?"

She shrugged, "do you want it or not?"

I struggled to sit up, and eventually did, "yes…" I hopefully held out my hands.

"It's hot, be careful," she murmured, handing it to me and smiling gently.

I took a sip then glanced up at her, she was turning to leave.

"Wait…" I mumbled, "please don't go…I am so lonely…"

She turned back to me, and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Thank you…what is your name?" I asked tilting my head, for some reason I felt like lowering my head and weeping.

"My name is Isabelle, and yours?"

"Erik…" I responded, looking down at the tea.

"So tell me Erik, you say you're lonely…yet whenever someone comes by you never answer…did you just awake?"

"No…I…I've been awake…but I don't very much care for bothersome maids…"

She laughed, "neither I, maids offer no help, the Vicomte only has one…but she is plenty irritating."

I tilted my head, "tell me about her…"

"She's very self centered, always acting like a tart, doing everything she can for the Vicomte, always trying to seduce him…"

I scoffed, "thank Gods I didn't let her in here. I can't deal with whores…"

She laughed again, "you don't seem like the type who would get shot, was it an accident?"

I raised my eyebrows, "I was shot?" my hand immediately went to the bandages wrapped around my waist and back, "well that explains a lot…come to think of it…I _do _remember a shot…but…not much else…how did I get here?"

"The Vicomte brought you here, wouldn't let anyone touch you. Carried you up here, brought in a doctor and barely left your side."

My brow furrowed, "but…we're enemies…"

"Enemies! Not the way he acted, why would he take care of his enemy?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe he-" she began, when the door opened.

Raoul stood there, "Isabelle! I've been looking everywhere for you…I was worried."

She laughed, "why? I find myself perfectly safe."

Raoul's glance slid to me and I stiffened, realizing for the first time that I _still _didn't have my mask.

I quickly covered the right side of my face, feeling horribly embarrassed.

"Oh honey," Isabelle smiled, "Raoul told us all about your…scar."

I stared at her for a few moments, then glared at Raoul.

"Ahh…Isabelle…" he began, "we are having some dinner guests…"

"Aye!" she grinned, winking at me, "I'll get right on making the dinner!"

She quickly strode out; Raoul sighed and glanced at me.

"You told them!" I yelled, I was seriously considering throwing the cup of tea at him.

He shrugged, "I figured that since you would be staying here for a while-"

"Who says I'll be staying here any longer!" I yelled, shoving the covers off and standing furiously.

He strode towards me, grabbed the tea from my hand, set it down then more or less tossed me on the bed. In an instant he was over me, his hands on either side of my head and his knees on either side of my hips.

"Who says?" he murmured, his face just inches from mine, "I say. You're not going anywhere you little minx."

I felt my face heat and I pressed my hands against his chest, "I am most certainly _not _a minx!"

He smirked, "oh really? Because the fact that you're grinding your hips against me says different."

I felt my face heat up even more, and then I looked away from him, "fuck off…" I mumbled.

He kept smirking then murmured near my ear, "Why you're so red my little minx!"

"Get off…" I mumbled, pushing harder against his chest.

"You're still grinding against me…do you really want me to get off?" he growled suggestively in my ear.

I couldn't help a small moan from escaping me, "why are you doing this?"

He nuzzled me, right behind my ear and murmured, "Because you are _not _leaving."

I groaned, "that doesn't even make sense!"

He chuckled, "all in good time my little minx, all in good time."

"I'm…not…a minx!" I cried, shoving my hands against his chest with much more force.

…

**Raoul's POV**

He had his hands pressed against my chest, his hips moving against mine and creating lovely friction.

"Did you hear me?" he snarled, "I am _not _a minx!"

I smirked, and twisted my fingers through his soft golden hair and pressed my lips right behind his ear.

He gasped and his fingers clenched into the material of my shirt.

I grinned at him and let go of his hair, to run my hand down his chest and stomach, I stopped right above his bandages then stroked over his stomach and chest again.

He practically purred in pleasure, "Please…stop…"

"Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another," I smirked.

"S-stop!" he cried, shoving against my chest again.

I grabbed both of his slender wrists in one of my hands, pushed myself up so that I was sitting above him, on my heels. I then placed his hands back on my shirt; he gripped the front and then began to unbutton it, whimpering softly.

I kept smirking at him, then leaned down and pressed my lips against his. He didn't move for a moment then gently began to kiss me back, he seemed shy and scared. I sighed softly then gasped when he wrapped an arm around my neck, kicked his right leg up and wrapped it around my waist and kissed me fiercely. I moaned softly as he nibbled on my lower lip then he somehow flipped me onto my back, so he was on top of me, straddling my hips. He smirked at me, bent, and began kissing me again. I twisted my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Suddenly he pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" I yelped.

He smirked, grabbed his tea, drank some then set it down, "what do you mean?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "get back down here…" I mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows and began unbuttoning my shirt again, when he finished he bent and began kissing my stomach and chest.

I gasped and twisted my fingers through his silky blond hair, "why did you wear a wig?" I mumbled.

He stopped and looked at me, and then self consciously ran his slender fingers through his hair.

"Tell me…" I murmured.

He sighed, "Well for one, I cannot stalk around the Opera Populaire with obvious blond hair, thusly black hair works better. And, two, this…_scar_, as you so kindly put it, comes up higher than my hairline, and _my mask, which I still don't have, _doesn't quite cover it. There, are you happy now?"

I stroked his hair for a moment, "I love your hair…it's like…a soft golden halo of fire…"

He scoffed, "you want it? I fucking hate it…"

"Why!" I cried, "It's beautiful…"

He scoffed again, "no it's not…nothing about me is beautiful. Everything about me is monstrous and hideous…but…thank you…for telling your staff it was a scar…"

I pulled him down so we were lying down on our sides, gazing at each other.

"I…I have to admit I thought it was a scar, Erik." I murmured, stroking the left side of his face.

He sighed, "No…it's a deformity. I was born like this…"

"Oh…" I murmured, and then I tilted his head and stroked the right side of his face.

He flinched, "p-please…don't…don't hurt me…"

I stared at him in shock, "hurt you…? Why would I hurt you?"

He curled up against me and buried his face in my chest, "because…whenever someone see's my face they hurt me. My maman put me into a gypsy freak show when I was about six…"

I pulled him closer, "I won't let anyone hurt you again…" I murmured.

He nuzzled my bare chest with his nose then pulled back a bit and gazed at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed, "You have Christine…why do you even want me here? She can give you everything…I…I can't give you anything…"

"That's not true…Christine can't give me what I want more than anything in the world. Only you can…"

"And what exactly is that?" he scoffed, sitting up and moving away from me.

I sat up as well, pulled him so his back was against me, pulled him in between my legs and murmured in his ear, "you."

He tensed then tilted his head back and looked at me, "why…why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?"

His jaw clenched and he turned to face me, "I mean, why are you making fun of me like this? When did you find out? I took Christine away from you because I didn't want her to have you! She doesn't deserve you! She was never faithful…when you weren't around she would flirt with other men! She doesn't care about you…she doesn't love you…" he whimpered out the last part, I saw tears in his eyes.

I stared at him, "what do you mean…? You didn't want her to have me…?"

He scoffed, "why do you think I let you two go?"

"But if you didn't want her to have me…"

"You _obviously _didn't want _me_, you wanted _her_! If I made you stay with me…then you would hate me more than you already did…"

I stared at him, "I came to get Christine because I didn't want her to have you!"

"What are you talking about…" he mumbled.

"Why do you think I came back? She doesn't deserve an angel…I don't even deserve you…"

He laughed bitterly, "I assure you, Vicomte, I am not an angel."

"Please don't call me that…" I whispered.

He sighed, "Raoul…"

The way he said my name sent shivers up and my spine.

"Erik…" I murmured, stroking his slender, pale neck.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"I…when you kidnapped her…after Don Juan…"

"Yes…?"

"When I came down there…and I saw you…I realized I never loved her…I loved Little Lotte…my vision of her. The Christine I once knew…not the Christine she had become. Instead…I had fallen in love…with her Angel of Music…"

"I am not her Angel of Music anymore…I never was an Angel of Music…I was simply a liar…I am only Erik…I am not the Angel of Music, and I am not the Phantom of the Opera…I am simply me…. Simply…Erik."

I pulled him close, "you are simply…_my _Erik."

He smiled at me, "your Erik?"

I nodded, "yes…my Erik."

He pressed his hands against my chest, "then…that makes you…my Raoul."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer, "yes…I am your Raoul."

We gazed at each other for a while, I don't know if it was seconds, minutes, hours or even days. All I knew was that I had my angel, I had the one thing in the world to make me happy.

His golden eyes searched me for a moment before he murmured, "kiss me…"

Pulling him closer I pressed my lips against his, he wrapped his arms around my neck and sighed softly.

"Erik…" I murmured around his mouth.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling away a few inches.

I gazed into his eyes, "I…I love you, Erik…"

He blushed a bit and lowered his eyes, "I love you too…I have since you first set foot in my opera house…but I just couldn't admit it to myself…"

"I…I don't know when I truly fell in love with you…but I know I realized it when I saw you standing knee deep in water, tears in your eyes…as Christine broke your heart…"

"Christine didn't…it was the thought that I had finally lost you…"

I smiled at him, "you'll never lose me…"

"Well," he smirked, "you'll never get rid of me, I'll always turn up…I'm like a bad penny."

I grinned at him, "or something lost that you've found."

"Ah…" he chuckled, "I've never been lost, just out of sight. Out of sight, out of reach, but always in your mind."

I laughed, "yes…you always have been in my mind." 

**A/N: more smuttiness to come? It all depends… 'Sips tea' probably…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know if I'll continue this or not…I don't know…should I? **

Chapter 4: Never Before

**Erik POV**

I lay in bed, I felt uncomfortably trapped. Let me rephrase that, Raoul had his arms wrapped around my waist and we both lay on his bed. That's more accurate…but I had to admit…despite the discomfort I felt because he was so warm, I was happy. And I suppose this utter happiness is what pushed me over the edge. I felt my resolve break and my body was racked with sobs. In a second Raoul was awake, cradling me against his chest, and looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, stroking my hair from my face.

"I…I am fine…" I mumbled, pushing away from him and standing.

"No you're not…please tell me what's wrong Erik…"

I walked to the window and clenched the windowsill, "again…nothing…"

"Erik…" he sighed.

I glanced at him, over my shoulder, "…really Raoul…I think what worries me most at the moment…is that…I miss my home…"

I saw him flinch slightly, "you want to go home…" he said softly.

I turned to face him completely, "I have no home, the mob destroyed it…I know they did…"

"But you still want to leave…"

I sighed and walked back to the bed, "that is not what I meant…"

"Then what _did _you mean?"

He looked hurt, and he had every right to…I could see tears in his eyes and I felt my heart break.

"If you want to leave…just tell me and I'll let you go…" he whispered.

"No…" I whimpered, "Don't let me go…"

He sighed, "then what do you want Erik? I feel that even though we confessed our love we've made minimal progress…I know I love you Erik…but…what do you love?"

My heart shattered, he didn't believe I loved him…but I did…I was just pitiful at showing it.

I clenched my fists and looked at the floor as I spoke through gritted teeth, "I want you to love me, I want to be loved as I never was before, I want to remain by your side and prove my love to you, I want to sleep and awaken in your arms. I want to be the reason for your smile…I want to be the one you love and dream of…I want…I…I want…to stop being selfish…"

I didn't hear any sound from him, and I didn't dare look up, I feared he would see the tears in my eyes.

I trembled, then, keeping my face lowered, turned back to the window.

…

**Raoul POV**

I stared at him, he was clutching the windowsill and visibly trembling.

I stood and quickly walked to him, then wrapped my arms tight around his waist and murmured in his ear, "You're not selfish…"

He turned so he was looking at me, I wasn't surprised to see tears in his honey colored eyes.

I tucked a piece of golden hair behind his ear and wiped away his tears, "don't cry, my love…"

He whimpered, I pulled him closer. His arms folded neatly between us, his hands on my chest and his arms trapped between our bodies.

He tilted his head back and gazed up at me, "Raoul…" he whispered.

I pressed my finger to his lips, "hush."

I felt his lips tremble, I replaced my finger with my lips.

He sighed softly…sweetly, and kissed me back.

I pulled his lithe body closer and pulled back mere centimeters from him.

He whimpered softly and murmured my name again, his warm breath lightly tickling my lips and making me smile.

"We should…lie down…don't you think?" I murmured.

He whimpered and mumbled, "in all sincerity I would rather not be away from you in the few seconds it would take to do that…"

I smiled, swung him up into my arms, carried him to the bed then fell on top of him, kissing him roughly and urgently.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, moaning softly. I began stroking his legs through the material of his trousers. He moaned loudly and arched his back, bucking his hips against mine.

I smirked, "well, well my little minx…"

He groaned, "Please…stop calling me that…"

I laughed, "And if I don't?"

He growled, "Then I will shove you off me and go cook with Isabelle…"

I sighed and claimed his lips again, "oh stop it."

He pushed his hips up against mine, I groaned in pleasure, I felt a deep heat settle in-between my legs.

I felt Erik's smirk, "do you enjoy that, _Raoul_?" he hissed my name in such a seductive, wanton way that I felt my arousal grow.

Now he laughed, "oh so you do…"

"You are a minx!" I yelped, "you are such-"

I was cut off as he stroked his hand over my lengthened manhood, "Raoul," he purred.

I moaned loudly, "Erik!"

He pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. He began rubbing himself against me know, his hands unbuttoning my shirt and rubbing my chest. I was panting and moaning, this sweet agonizing torture!

"Erik…" I begged.

"Mmm…yes Raoul?"

"Please…" I whimpered, pulling him so he was inches away from me.

"'Please' what?"

"Please…stop…torturing me like this…" I groaned pitifully.

He sighed softly and pressed his lips against mine, all the while stroking my chest and neck.

I moaned happily, pressing my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He obliged, and I eagerly plunged my tongue in his mouth. He tasted sweeter than anything in the world, a kind of honey cinnamon mix. He surprised me by pushing my tongue from his mouth, he then began nipping and biting my bottom lip. I moaned loudly, twisting my fingers through his hair. I soon felt him lower his guard, focused only on satisfying me. In a moment I had him pinned down, he stared at me with shock and indignation.

I grinned wickedly at him, "so…the tables have turned you little minx."

He scowled, "I am not a minx!"

I didn't answer, simply ground my hips against his.

He whimpered, pulled me closer and begged, "oh…Raoul…ah…please…oh Gods that feels _good_."

I ground myself harder against him, while rubbing his bare chest.

His hips bucked and he moaned loudly, "ahh…oh Gods…that feels fucking wonderful…"

I smirked, "oh you like that do you?"

He let out a whine, his nails were digging into my back but I didn't care, this was such strong ecstasy…

He shoved his hips up against mine, reminding me that he was there.

I moved my hand down and stroked his hard member, he practically purred with pleasure.

"Mmm…Raoul…" he whimpered.

"Yes, love?"

"I want…I…I want to…"

"To what?" I whispered in his ear, my arousal growing. Could he possibly mean what I thought he meant?

"I want you to…I want…"

_I _wanted a response, I shoved my hips hard against his and lightly pinched one of his nipples.

His back arched and he yelped, "I want you…I…"

He suddenly pushed me off and curled up in the corner of the bed.

I pulled him back to me, "what's wrong?"

"I…it feels wrong to say…"

"What?" I murmured, getting on top of him again, I began thrusting my hips against him, our members rubbing against each other, "it feels wrong to say what you want?"

He whimpered, shoving up to meet my thrusts, "aah…please don't…"

I nipped at his neck, "what do you want Erik? Tell me and it shall be yours…"

With a loud moan he wrapped his legs around me and panted softly, while we gazed into each other's eyes, "I want to have sex with you Raoul…please…" he whimpered the word 'please'.

I moaned loudly, just this voiced confession was almost enough to drive me to completion.

He lightly tugged at my trousers, "you said anything I wanted…" he whispered, I could hear such longing and hope in his voice.

"And so you shall have it," I growled, tugging his trousers off, as well as mine.

I pulled back and looked at the beautiful cinnamon blond writhing beneath me, this sight I commemorated to memory.

He whimpered, "please stop staring at me…"

I nuzzled his neck before nipping lightly, "I stare because you're so incredibly beautiful…"

He twisted his fingers through my hair, thrusting his hips against mine, "_please Raoul_."

I knew what he was asking, and I gently pushed his legs up against his chest, but we had an issue.

"Erik…I have nothing that will make this hurt less…nothing at all…"

He whimpered, "I don't care…I want this Raoul…I want you…"

"You already have me…" I murmured, moving above him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me; I captured his soft lips in a kiss, and then gently started too slid into him. He gasped and tensed, I could feel him trembling, a few soft whimpers of pain escaping him.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, starting to pull out of him.

"No!" he said fiercely, wrapping one leg around me, pushing me back down.

"Erik…I don't want to be hurting you…"

"Then just keep going!" he hissed.

I pushed further in, finally getting through the taut muscles…but oh he was so tight…and it felt so good! I was so near completion…but I couldn't! I wouldn't let myself! Steeling myself I pushed all the way inside of Erik.

He was panting, his nails dragging across my skin. I waited, waited to let him get used to how this felt. After a while he mumbled, "continue…" and I did. I started at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him anymore. But soon he was begging me, "Raoul…please…oh please!"

I sped up and he moaned in pleasure, I was so lost in my ecstasy that when Erik came I was so surprised and the way his muscles tightened around me made me as well.

When I had finished I collapsed next to him and pulled his trembling form into my arms.

He smiled sleepily, "Raoul…" he purred, "_my _Raoul…"

"Forever and always my love, my Erik."

He pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss, and soon he was curled against me, asleep. With a happy sigh I allowed to sleep to overtake me, I thought I had been happy just to have him in my arms…but knowing how much he loved me and having made love with him…I knew I could never be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Happens Now

**Erik POV**

Raoul knew I was awake. But I didn't move at all, I was too happy to even think of ruining this perfect moment. Lying in his arms after making love was completely and utterly wonderful.

"Erik…" he murmured, twisting his fingers through my hair, "I never noticed how long your hair is…"

I sighed softly and whispered, "Well…I can't very well stroll into town and get it cut now can I?"  
He laughed, "Well yes, but…it's halfway down your back!"

I smirked, "I usually keep it tied in a ponytail…"

I felt him smile, "hmm…sounds cute…"

I rolled my eyes, sat up and raised my eyebrows at him.

He sat up as well and wrapped his arms around me, "hmm…I didn't notice how many bandages you really had…"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…my arm, leg and stomach…well lower back and stomach."

He smiled gently and kissed my cheek softly, "I have to admit Erik…"

"Hmm?" I had my eyes closed in pleasure.

He tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear, "you looked simply wonderful writhing beneath me…"

My eyes snapped open and I felt my face flush, "sh-shut up…"

He grinned and kissed my lips gently, "you know I love you…"

I sighed, "yes…I know."

He sighed as well, his breath tickling my cheek and making me smile.

He leaned over a bit more and licked my ear gently.

"Mmm…Raoul…please…"

"Please? Please what, my minx?"

I groaned, "I'm _not _a minx!"

"But you were asking for something, my minx."

I sighed and turned away from him, so that I was facing the wall and the head of the bed.

I felt Raoul shift behind me, I glanced back and found him gone.

"Raoul?" I said, looking around in alarm.

While looking around I saw my shirt, partially hanging on the back of a chair. I realized that it had been haphazardly thrown and I felt my face flush again. I leaned somewhat out of bed, grabbed it and pawed through the left pocket, I found my black ribbon and felt a small bit of triumph. With a sigh I tied my hair back in a ponytail, even in a ponytail the ends of my hair came past my shoulders. Suddenly someone grabbed me, tossed something around my neck and fastened it.

"What the fuck?" I yelped, spinning around when said person had let go of me.

Raoul smirked at me, "scare you?"

"What did you put around my neck?" I growled, irritably clawing at the thing around my neck.

"What do you think?" he raised one eyebrow.

I kept clawing at it then froze when I felt a metal buckle, "you didn't…"

He raised both eyebrows now, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"You put…a dog collar around my neck…"

"I did," he laughed.

"Take this off of me Raoul…I am not a dog and I find this somewhat insulting."

He sighed softly, "but it looks so sexy on you…"

"Raoul…" I growled, "Take…it off…"

He grinned, "Is my minx getting angry?"

Furiously I turned back to the wall and headboard, "I am _not _a minx! And I am not _getting _angry, I am already furious!"

He sighed, I felt him sit behind me, and I scooted closer to the headboard.

Suddenly he began stroking my leg, close to my knee, "Erik…" he murmured softly.

I didn't answer, simply stretched my arms out until they reached the headboard, and then closed my eyes, hating how much it aroused me just for him to touch me.

My eyes snapped open as I felt his tongue on my back, I gripped the headboard tighter.

"Raoul…" I whimpered softly.

He continued licking my back, then lightly licked my arm, still stroking my leg.

"Raoul," I was panting somewhat now, I really had never experienced anything as erotic as being licked before.

"Hmm my little minx," his hot breath felt so arousing on my back and I arched it slightly.

"You seem to be enjoying this…" he grabbed me, spun me around and pinned me down on my back.

I wrapped both my legs around his waist and sought his lips. When our lips met a soft moan escaped me and I tightened my legs, wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my fingers through his hair.

He bit softly on my lower lip, making me squirm with pleasure.

"Raoul…" I begged, moving one hand to his chest to stroke the smooth muscular plains.

"Yes?" he murmured, nipping softly on my earlobe.

I sighed softly and happily, "mmm…? What did you say?"

I felt him chuckle, "you're such a forgetful little minx…"

I groaned, "I'm not a minx Raoul! A minx is a mischievous, seductive, girl! Last time I checked, I am most assuredly male!"

He stroked my leg and murmured, "would you rather I call you a courtesan, or perhaps a strumpet, maybe a harlot?"

Furiously I shoved him away from me, "I am not a courtesan, a strumpet, a harlot, or a minx!"

He chuckled softly, took my wrists in one of his hands, and kissed my lips softly.

"No," I growled, squirming away from him, "I am _mad _at you Raoul."

He raised his eyebrows and asked innocently, "why? What did I do?"

"Well first, you put a fucking dog collar on me! Second, you refuse to stop calling me a whore-"

"Not whore, minx."

I glared at him, "fine, a _nicer _term for whore, but still whore."

He sighed softly, stroking my hair out of my face, "I'm sorry…I call you a minx in an affectionate way. It really was stepping out of line to call you a courtesan, strumpet and harlot…"

I looked away from him, I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and I felt horribly ashamed.

"Hey…" he murmured, turning my face to him again, "what is it now?"

I whimpered softly, "I overreact so easily and so often…I mean…I knew you were just teasing me…but…"

He sighed softly and lightly nuzzled my ear, "don't…you had every right to react the way you did, as I said, I was way out of line calling you those things…but I mean in my defense…you _do _make me think of a minx."

I sighed, "but Raoul…I'm not a girl…"

He grinned, "well I never said you were! I simply said you made me think of a flirty, mischievous, seductive girl."

I groaned, "but I'm _not _any of those things…"

He kept grinning, "sure you are, you're mischievous, seductive and flirty without even trying to be."

I sighed, "I am _not _any of those Raoul…"

"Then what do you call it? Because in my opinion, threatening notes and broken chandeliers is rather mischievous."

I growled, "It is _not _mischievous! It's how I get what I want! And if those two morons who run my Opera House refuse to do anything for me otherwise, then I must do that!"

He chuckled and stroked my hair gently, "easy my little minx…"

"Not a minx…" I mumbled, sounding like a sulky child.

He smirked and softly rubbed my leg, "then what _are _you?"

I didn't answer, just wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his leg.

He chuckled, and kissed me gently.

I sighed softly, twisting my fingers through his hair and kissing him with more force. Raoul began rubbing my leg again and with a little moan I began rubbing myself against his leg. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and gently tugged at the dog collar around my neck. I moaned again and rubbed myself harder against his leg.

"Mmm…Erik…" he chuckled.

"Nnn…what?" I murmured, rubbing myself harder against his leg.

"Does that feel good?"

"Does what?"

"Rubbing against my leg…" he smirked.

"Ah!" I blushed as I realized how wantonly I had been rubbing myself against him.

He laughed, "but it's okay…the wanton way you were rubbing against me was _very _arousing."

"Ugh…Raoul…" I groaned.

He chuckled and began rubbing my chest, I felt myself stiffen and I curled my toes in pleasure, tilting my head back slightly.

"Ah…thank you, my little minx," he murmured, then began sucking softly on my neck.

"Ohhhh…" I moaned, "Please…"

He began to suck my neck harder, "please what? Hmm…tell me what you want, minx."

I groaned softly, clawing gently at his back, "please…stop calling me a minx…and…don't stop…ahh that feels _so _good!"

"As good as when you were rubbing yourself on my leg?" he grinned, lapping at my neck softly.

I moaned, not being able to help myself, I began rubbing myself on his leg again.

**Raoul POV**

Erik was moaning, _a lot_. And I had to admit…the way he was rubbing himself against me was extremely arousing. I kept licking at the large reddish-purple love bite on his neck, then tugged lightly on the leather collar with my teeth. With a heavenly moan he thrust his hips against me, wrapping his legs tighter around my leg.

"Mmm…that…is so damn arousing…" I growled, lapping at his neck.

He moaned tilting his head back, still wantonly rubbing himself on my leg, "and you think this isn't for me?" he growled, his voice husky.

I chuckled, "I suppose it is…or you would have stopped."

He laughed lightly, which was cut off by his moan as I nipped at his neck.

"Oh Gods Raoul…" he panted, rubbing himself harder against me, shoving himself hard against me.

Grinning, I began to slowly rub my leg against his hard length. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and cried out in pleasure.

"That must feel so good…" I teased.

"Like…you…wouldn't fucking…believe!" he panted out, half moaning, half screaming.

I kept rubbing my leg against him, while he kept rubbing himself on my leg.

"You little minx…look at you…so wantonly rubbing against me as if your life depended on it…"

He laughed bitterly, his breath in short bursts, "s-shut up…"

"Hey that's no way to talk!" I stopped rubbing my leg against him now, his eyes flew open and he looked at me miserably, begging. He whimpered softly, his nails were still slightly dug into my back.

"What?" I teased, stroking his neck, brushing my thumb over the love bite on his neck, he moaned lightly as I did so. I kept stroking over the reddish-purple mark on his neck, he kept moaning softly. Suddenly I stopped, "what?" I repeated.

He groaned lightly, "I'm not going to beg Raoul…"

"Why not?" I murmured, rubbing my thumb over the love bite again.

He sighed and grabbed my hand, "because I don't beg."

"I bet I can make you beg," I challenged.

"I doubt that highly."

"Fine," I murmured, "want me to prove it?"

"Sure, prove it, humor me."

I shrugged, began rubbing my leg against him again, and began to suck and bite on the other side of his neck.

He dug his nails into my back again, "good try…very good…"

I bit down on his neck and began to stroke his length, still rubbing against him.

He let out a whine, "yeah…okay…"

Still biting down I began to suck and run my tongue over the area. He practically purred in pleasure, then began rubbing himself on my leg again.

Suddenly with abrupt harshness I stopped completely, pulled back, and looked at him.

"W-what? What are you doing? D-don't stop…please…please keep…keep going!"

"I think that qualifies as begging, my little minx," I smirked.

"I…I don't care!"

"Wow you've really grown up," I chuckled.

"I don't care…just…keep going…please…"

I grinned, "as you wish, my little minx." I noticed that he wasn't getting annoyed whenever I called him a minx, "isn't that annoying you?" I murmured.

He had been rubbing himself against my leg again, lost in pleasure, "hmm?" he questioned, raising his honey gold eyes to mine, I noticed they were clouded with lust and pleasure.

"I said, isn't that annoying you?"

"Isn't what annoying me?" he mumbled.

"I'm still calling you a minx…and you don't seem to care…"

"Does that upset you?"

"Well it kinda takes a bit of the fun out, 'cause you're not threatening to leave and never come back…"

Erik sighed, rubbed himself harder on my leg and murmured, "I'm in too much pleasure to really care right now…"

I grinned, "I think you'll be rather pissed off when you see your neck…"

He sighed, "Yeah I know Raoul…the dog collar…unless you did something else to it…"

I grinned and began rubbing his chest.

"Raoul…what did you do?"

"Why…nothing," I looked at him innocently.

He tried to stand, but I pushed him back down, nipping at his neck, "no, no…it's fine."

He groaned, "No…it can't be fine if you don't want me to see…"

"Well…are you planning on staying here for a while or going back to the Opera House soon? Or maybe…just going…somewhere?"

He shrugged, letting me wrap my arms around his waist, "I don't know…"

I kissed him again, feeling a couple tears tugging at my eyes, "please don't leave me…"

He smiled, "I don't want to…but I really don't know…"

I bit my lower lip, "what's wrong?"

He raised his eyebrows, "nothing really…"

I sighed, "was…was it…earlier?"

He glanced away from me, "earlier?"

I felt a deep stab of pain in my heart, "yes…when…when we made love…"

"Oh…that…"

"Yeah…that…that which you asked me…to do…"

He nodded, laying his head on my shoulder, "I know I did…"

"But you wish you hadn't."

"Well…somewhat…but not for the reason _you _think."

I trembled, "what…what is the reason then?"

He flushed, "I'm…I'm not going to tell you that!"

I looked at him, he looked extraordinarily embarrassed.

I stroked his arm, "what…what is it?"

He shook his head, "not telling you…"

"Then I'll just assume that you didn't want to, weren't thinking straight, and are now seriously regretting it…"

He shook his head, "not telling…it's…embarrassing…"

"Please?"

He looked away; I forced him to look at me, "please…" I whispered again.

He groaned, "I'm just…a bit…" he lowered his voice, flushing even more, "a bit…sore…"

I laughed with relief, his golden eyes flicked up to mine, looking hurt. He pushed me away and rolled so he was facing away from me.

"Hey…I wasn't laughing at you…I was laughing in relief…I thought that…well that you wished we never had made love…"

"Why would I want that?"

I shrugged, wrapping my arms around his waist and turning him to me, "you're kind of strange…"

He raised his eyebrows, "gee…thanks…"

I laughed, "I love you…"

He smiled, "I know…"

"Hey!"

He grinned, "you didn't let me finish…I know you love me," he kissed me softly, "and I love you too…"

THE END :D


End file.
